


Little Boy Lost

by musiclily88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, pron, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/pseuds/musiclily88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bell above the door tinkled a greeting as Harry walked into the shop. He was, ridiculously, dressed all in green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boy Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and porn.  
> FLUFF AND PORN.  
> There is literally no plot here.  
> I blame Kitty. Go to her tumblr (motioncat) and blame her.
> 
> My tumblr can be found at musiclily.

The bell above the door tinkled a greeting as Harry walked into the shop. He was, ridiculously, dressed all in green.

“Oh, my god, mate. You do realize it’s December and this is London? I mean, you definitely have the legs for that getup, but aren’t you, like, freezing?” Louis called out from behind the till, laughter bubbling up behind is voice. 

But then, who was he to speak of freezing? He refused to put a jumper on over his shirt, preferring to suffer the chill for an evening rather than cover up the tattoos that peeked out of the neck of his collar.

“I don’t know you well enough to tell you to shut up, but I’m really tempted to tell you to shut up,” Harry grumbled, folding his arms across his chest as he walked further into the liquor store.

“Hey, you’re the one who walked in here wearing—are those leggings or tights? Are you secretly a burlesque dancer?”

Louis had seen Harry countless times as a customer in the store, yet he knew little about his life outside of, well, liquor.

“Don’t think I’m afraid to take my patronage elsewhere!” Harry crowed, meandering through the aisles looking for the brand of tequila Niall had requested for the party.

“You appreciate my witticisms too much to go anywhere else,” Louis countered. “Now are you going to tell me why you’re dressed like Peter Pan? Is it a sex thing?”

“Stop it, please.”

“I hope it’s not a sex thing, because with the weather being what it is, you’re probably going to experience some shrink—”

_“Louis.”_

“So you do know my name!” Louis said triumphantly, his voice loud in the nearly empty store.

“You’re wearing a nametag.”

Louis’ hand flew to his chest. “Oh this old thing. That’s not exactly flattering.”

“Yeah, well, neither are these tights,” Harry muttered, just loud enough that Louis could hear him. He grabbed the tequila and worked his way back to the front of the store.

“No way, mate. Those things are working for you,” Louis insisted, gaze dropping unceremoniously to Harry’s crotch. Harry raised an eyebrow and suppressed a grin.

“Whatever you say.”

“So,” Louis added, taking the bottle from Harry in order to ring up his purchase. “Why the costume?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “My friend Niall was out of the country during the real Halloween and since he’ll use any excuse to throw a rager, well, here we are. Halloween in December.”

“Okay,” Louis agreed slowly. “But why _that_ costume? Not that it’s not adorable, of course, but really, kid? Tights?”

“I lost a bet,” Harry said, lips curling into a slow smile.

“You lost a bet? Are you prone to betting, then?” Louis set the bottle down and leaned on the counter, flicking his fringe out of his face with one hand.

“I can be.”

“Does your betting always involve tights?”

Harry shrugged. “Rarely.”

“That’s a shame. They look nice on you.”

“Oh, I see.” He raised his hands in mock defense. “You only want me for my body.”

“And the money you keep spending on tequila,” Louis added, finally moving to ring up Harry’s bottle.

“You know, for all the positive aspects of tights—and there are a few—they unfortunately don’t have pockets,” Harry drawled, biting his lip over a smile.

Louis was silent for a moment. “So what you’re saying, is that although they bring out the colour of your eyes, they do not have a space for you to keep your money?” He furrowed his brows in mock concern, surveying Harry’s outfit again. He sat the tequila on the counter and leaned forward, moving his gaze repeatedly up-and-down.

Harry shot him a filthy grin. “Well. There is—”

“Nope, forget I asked. _Forget I asked.”_ He considered his options. “Well how are we going to handle this terrible quandary?”

“Well normally I’m not a betting man, you know, but I wonder if these are special circumstances.”

Louis stuttered out a laugh. “Starting to wonder if you’re trying to write cheques your arse can’t cash.”

“We can’t all have the best arse this side of the Thames, Lou.”

“Oh, so I’m _Lou_ now, am I?” Louis said next, ignoring the compliment even as he felt his cheeks flush. He leaned forward, watching Harry mirror his actions so that their faces were mere inches apart. “I bet you can’t guess when my birthday is.”

“What do I get if I win?” Harry murmured, ducking forward slightly. Louis stayed silent, arching a brow. “What do you get if you win?”

Louis shrugged. “You’re the betting man. You’ll just have to make a guess and deal with the fallout.”

Harry hummed quietly, rocking back and forth on his heels. “April Fool’s Day.”

Louis barked out a sharp laugh. “Wrong.”

“What do I earn for my troubles?” he asked, pressing forward, placing his palms on the counter that separated him from Louis.

Louis opened the till and pulled out a quid coin. Closing it with one hip, he put both hands behind his back. “Pick a hand.”

“Left.”

“Congratulations.” Louis flicked the coin up in the air and caught it. “The tequila’s yours.”

Harry knitted his brows together. “That’s it?”

“What exactly did you want?”

“What time do you get off?”

“Twenty minutes.”

“Why not get off now?” Harry leaned forward and raised a hand, slowly dragging one thumb across Louis’ stubbled cheekbone. “You want to get off now?”

“I want a lot of things,” Louis murmured. He licked his lips but didn’t pull away.

“You wanna lock the door or are you gonna make me do it?” 

“Not sure I could make you do anything, actually,” he whispered, dropping a glance to Harry’s pinkened lips.

Harry chuckled, darting away to lock the front door. He padded back to Louis and hopped up on the counter, creating a wide V of his legs. He leaned forward to bracket Louis with his legs, pulling him in closer. Peering down at Louis, he planted a kiss to jaw bone and moved away with a cheeky smile.

Louis inhaled a ragged breath, slowly glancing upward through his lashes.

“Who knew this is what it would take to get you to look at me like this,” Harry whispered, placing his thumb on the middle of Louis’ bottom lip.

“I’m really glad you’re not wearing a ridiculous feather cap,” Louis growled, raking his fingers through Harry’s hair and yanking him forward bodily. “Now get down here, damn wood nymph.”

Harry breathed out a laugh, scooting forward on the counter. “What were you gonna give me if I guessed right?”

“I’d have gone to that costume party with you.”

“Oh yeah? Dressed as what?”

“Lost boy,” Louis murmured, wrapping his hands around Harry’s knees. “Now come here.” He pulled Harry forward again, nearly toppling them both onto the ground as he slid off the counter.

Louis steadied them, placing his hands on Harry’s waist, who smiled beatifically. “Not as a camp angel?”

Louis snaked his hand into Harry’s hair again, pulling his head back harshly. “I’m not that camp,” he said before planting his lips and teeth on the exposed skin of his Adam’s apple. Biting down, he puckered his lips, intent on leaving a mark.

“It’s a good thing, Lou,” Harry whispered, eyelids fluttering shut as his hands ghosted over Louis’ back.

“I’m hardly an angel,” Louis insisted, gripping Harry’s waist.

Harry thumbed open the button of Louis’ jeans and detached himself, dropping fluidly to his knees. “Tell yourself what you want,” he added, dipping his fingers into the waistband of jeans and pants, “but I know the truth.”

Freeing Louis’ cock from the fabric, he pressed a kiss to Louis’ hipbone, eliciting a gentle hiss. He tongued against the slit of Louis’ semi, moving a fist against the base. He pumped languidly.

Louis placed a hand on Harry’s jaw, rubbing it with his thumb. “And just w-what is the truth then, if you’re so clever?”

He licked again at Louis’ hardening cock before speaking. Moving his head back, he glanced up to look Louis in the eye. With a lazy smile, he shook his head. “You’re the brightest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Smooth talker, you are. More than one use for that criminal mouth.”

Harry detached again. “What, you get to be angel and I’m a criminal?”

“Not an angel, babe. Hate to break it to you.” He closed his eyes and tipped his head back. Harry swopped in further, swallowing down most of Louis’ length without ceremony. _“Fuck.”_

Harry pressed his tongue to the underside of Louis’ dick, arching forward to take as much as he could into his throat. Louis shuddered, muttering curses unintelligibly. He worked back and forth, barely needing to pump at the base of Louis’ cock.

He opened his throat wider, suctioning Louis in deeper before backing off to catch his breath. He increased the speed of his fist, sucking at the head of Louis’ cock and moaning involuntarily.

“Christ, I take it back. You’re not a criminal, y-you’re the second coming.”

Harry refrained from making a filthy joke, instead focusing his attention on the heat radiating from Louis’ body. He anchored one hand on Louis’ hip, pulling him in closer. He bobbed his head quickly, hollowing his cheeks around Louis’ erection.

Louis swore again, ab muscles contracting as he fluttered a hand to Harry’s hair. Encouraged, Harry sucked harder, keeping his cheeks hollowed. He bobbed his head up and down further, swallowing up Louis messily before backing off again.

He tongued at the slit, making Louis shudder again helplessly. Harry hummed, vibrations rocketing up Louis’ body. “’M close already, shit, how did you—ahh,” he muttered, fisting a hand into Harry’s hair roughly.

Harry hummed again, pressing the top of his tongue harder into the bottom of Louis’ cock. “Close,” Louis warned again, his hand tight in Harry’s hair. “I swear to god…” he said in a wrecked murmur, voice trailing off, eyes opening slightly.

Harry pulled off, staying close to Louis. He pumped his fist up and down, snapping his wrist as he did so. “Don’t swear to god,” he said with a glint in his bright eyes. “Swear to me.”

He continued jacking Louis off and he opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue. His eyes met Louis’ and burned brighter still. With that, Louis was coming, body shaking apart, hands anchored to the curly head of hair for stability.

 _Harry Harry Harry_ tumbled out of his mouth, voice gone nonsensical and jagged with no thought to what he was saying. He came in thick ropes across Harry’s face, watching in rapt delight as Harry’s tongue darted out to catch some of the come, wiping his chin with two fingers. He waited expectantly, open-mouthed, until Louis’ cock was spent. Then he shoved his fingers deep into his mouth, sucking greedily on them with pursed lips.

Louis’ hand trailed from Harry’s head to his shoulder, gripping in tight. “Oh my god.”

“My name’s Harry. I reminded you once already.”

“Hush.” He hauled Harry to his feet by the shoulders, yanking him into an urgent kiss. His tongue pressed hard against Harry’s, relishing the taste of himself in Harry’s mouth. “Fuck.”

Harry laughed, nipping at Louis’ lips. “Been wanting to do that awhile now.”

“Oh yeah?” Louis breathed out, clasping a hand to the nape of Harry’s neck. “So the costume thing was ruse, then?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You really are heading to a costume party?”

“Like I’d dress up like this for fun,” Harry muttered, snapping at the waistband of his tights.

“Dunno, mate. It’s fun for me, at least.”

He poked his tongue out between his lips, considering. “I live to please.”

“You succeed,” Louis replied with a nod. “My birthday’s Christmas Eve.”

“Hm,” Harry hummed, momentarily lost in thought. “Guess I’m on the hunt for a pair of wings and a halo, then.”

***

“Finally!” Niall called as Harry and Louis ducked inside the crowded flat. Niall, dressed as a ghostly, stripes-wearing elf, darted in to greet them, half-full bottle of tequila clutched tight in one fist. “I hope like hell your name is Louis.”

“Niall,” Harry said in dark, warning tones.

“Oh good, you brought more tequila!” he crowed next, grabbing the bottle from Harry’s hand.

“Are you sure you need more?” Harry asked, arching a brow.

“There’s no such thing as too much tequila,” Louis countered, slapping Harry on the back.

“A man after my own heart, if not my own…sexual preferences,” Niall said, necking straight from the open bottle. “Nice to finally meet you.”

“You too,” Louis responded, shooting Harry a wild grin.

“How much tequila does one party need, Ni?” Harry asked next.

“As much as it takes for you to work up the stones to bring him here,” Niall countered, ruffling Louis’ hair. “Which is apparently seven bottles.”

“And five six-packs of beer,” Louis offered, his head perking up.

“You counted?” Harry asked, prodding at Louis’ waist.

“No.”

“No,” Harry agreed. “Of course you didn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate everything. I have literally never written anything this cute. I hate myself.


End file.
